


Compliance Zero

by estike



Series: Written for the Takarazuka Writing Challenge [3]
Category: I AM FROM AUSTRIA - Takarazuka Revue, I Am From Austria - Fendrich/Hoffmann/Struppeck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estike/pseuds/estike
Summary: Felix Moser is good at one thing: going viral, although it may not be in accordance with the Edler's compliance policy.
Relationships: Pablo García/Felix Moser
Series: Written for the Takarazuka Writing Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750135
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Guess the Author round Two





	Compliance Zero

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "stay still."

Felix tries to balance the smartphone in his hand, looking to find the best position. Maybe they should have invested in a tripod after all.

Since Josi took over the management of the hotel, the Edler has been going through a technical revolution. (Not revolutionized enough to buy a tripod with expedited shipping, but baby steps.) Part of these revolutionary measures included Josi’s long-term ambition to begin building a social media presence for their hotel. And he appointed no other than Felix as their social media manager in charge. 

“You have quite the talent for going viral,” Josi explained, then winced when Felix would punch him in the arm. “Ouch. Don’t abuse your boss.” 

“I’ll have you know that my Twitter blunder got you a girlfriend,” Felix reminded him.

“I’ll have you know that it also got you a promotion,” Josi fired back immediately. “Go my pal, my social media content manager, and make us famous.” 

So, that is how he is at the Edler Patisserie right now, balancing his own smartphone in one hand and a luscious parfait in the other. He puts it down on the white, circular table and directs Pablo to sit on the chair opposite him. 

There is something good about having the Ballon d’Or of the year head over heels in love with you. For instance, he agrees to do Instagram Lives promoting your hotel for free. Pablo points at the parfait. 

“So, I eat this?” 

“You review it. Favourably.” 

While the Edlertorte has been one of the greatest hits at their hotel, its little brother - the Edlerparfait - wasn't doing quite as well. Today, they would have Pablo García try it for the first time in a livestream, hoping that his fans would swarm the Patisserie in the upcoming days. Felix swallows all the anxiety that accumulated in his throat and starts casting.

“Hi everyone,” he says as he watches the viewers accumulating. 

“Hello, cool boy,” Pablo responds.

“Today we will have the superstar Pablo García review our very own Edlerparfait: the Edlertorte’s lesser-known, richer-in-calories sibling. Dig in, Pablo!”

He switches the camera from front-facing view and documents Pablo as he tries the parfait. At first, he seems hesitant after he tastes only a spoonful. He presses his lips together and gives himself a moment to think, looking for the perfect word in his head. Then, Pablo makes his verdict. 

“Tastes very parfait-ish.” 

Felix laughs, nervously.

But after the slow start, Pablo devours the thing with great enthusiasm. There is some whipped cream stuck on the corner of his mouth, which makes his review not only adorable but thoroughly believable. 

Felix laughs and walks up to his chair with smartphone in hand.

“Stay still,” he says and wipes the cream off with one finger. 

Pablo looks up at him from the chair. Unable to restrain himself after realizing over and over how adorable and perfectly human his world-famous soccer player can be, he presses a soft kiss on his lips, on live camera. 

They blow up on Instagram. 


End file.
